Solitaire
by love-r-of-Jam
Summary: A little Macaddick story to occupy my time. When Mac runs into Dick after some self reflection, something surprising happens. Pure MacDick goodness that i hope you like.


Title: Solitaire

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars (If I did, it would not have ended.. and especially in that horrific way) I also don't own the song Solitaire by the Carpenters.

Summary: A little Macaddick story.. One Shot on how they would get together.

Author's Note: Due to the horrible way the show ended I am changing some details. 1. Veronica did not screw over her father by her little stunt with Jake Kane's computer. 2. Yes, Her and Piz were together and they ended after her leaving for the internship, she is still close with Logan however, because I am a LoVe fan. 3. Logan and Parker did go on their planned trip while Dick stayed behind having quality family time with Dick Sr. … Also when I was writing Dick for some reason I had Barbie Girl stuck in my head, so if he sounds valley girlish, I apologize..

Mac was sitting on a bench in the quad waiting for her next class to start and she people watched. Things had been hectic in this new year at Hearst College. Veronica had come back from her internship at the F.B.I a changed woman. Veronica had learned that trusting people was not always a bad thing, and she seemed to relax a little bit more and there was no big mystery going on in Neptune for once. Everyone actually had time to study and to enjoy the perks of being a student. But Mac missed the sleuthing a bit and that's why she was sitting alone on the bench.

Mac had decided to embrace her feelings of injustice and had taken a Politics in the 20th Century class, and now she was regretting it. It was a Friday after all, and it was almost four and here she was wasting her day while waiting for the class to begin. Veronica and Mac had moved in together for their sophomore year into a suite dorm that catered to older students, since Parker seemed to have bailed on college after she met a hot Mexican surfer during the vacation she took with Logan after all. She was somewhere in the southern hemisphere and Mac got short emails once and a while from Parker letting her know how perfect her life was, but somehow Mac just wasn't convinced.

Piz was still working at the radio station at Hearst, but after his romance with Veronica fizzled, Piz seemed to have distanced himself away from everyone else. Veronica had gone to her internship and she had tried to call him as much as she could, but the summer was demanding and Piz began to make her feel bad about the time she was dedicating to it. It was after all Veronica's dream.

She finally realized that there was a reason as to why she was so great at sleuthing, and it just wasn't because it was in her blood. She wanted to help those who had lost hope in law enforcement, and she wanted no one, and especially no young girl feeling like maybe that the law would not help them. She was never going to let that happen if she could help it, and she caught the blue badge itch and decided she wanted to work for the F.B.I in their unit for sexual crimes.

Mac however all summer worked at an office, and she had almost died of boredom. The pay was amazing though and she could afford to update her computer and store a lot of money for the incidentals that she hadn't realized were a must.

Mac sighed and checked her watch again and realized she had only been sitting there for twenty minutes and it already felt like two hours. She wanted to get her computer out and do some programming for her latest assignment but she spent so much time with her computer that she was afraid that soon she would not know what human interaction was.

So Mac just listened to her IPOD and tried to not focus on anything but the warm sun and the feeling of having a clear future. She already knew what she wanted to do, and she had seen her fellow classmates already freak out about the prospective future already, even in the first month of classes in their second year of school. Mac sighed and hummed along to a Carpenters song that was playing on her play list (a Piz influence before he had retreated) and just then she saw him walking a little bit down the quad.

Dick Casablanca's was a mystery and she still couldn't grasp at what had been happening between the two of them recently. After she had realized that she needed to be with someone in college (even if that sounded a little elitist even for her blood) and had broken up with Max, she had been suddenly brought together with Dick a lot more. Veronica was making an effort at spending more time with Logan (with no romance aspirations Veronica had assured her many, many times) and after the weird moment on the beach the previous year, when Dick had tried to kiss her, Mac felt very uncomfortable.

Not like before, when it was about Cassidy. This time there was no dead boyfriend/brother who had revealed his true tragic nature so quickly and so painfully that it left holes in both of their hearts. Dick had actually spent some time with his father before the elder Casablanca's was carted off to Club Fed, and Dick was actually acting somewhat human… well human for Dick Casablanca's.

Dick still lived with Logan in the suite and after spending some time with Veronica, Logan and Dick, Mac began to feel not so panicked about the situation. Dick however did stare at her in this odd way that she felt she should understand. After all, Dick was pretty transparent in so many ways that it should be evident on what his motives were and certainly what he was thinking. But to Mac, Dick was a mystery at the moment.

Mac looked down as he come closer and she hoped he didn't see her, she didn't know how to come up with conversation apart from arguing with him, and frankly she was tired of doing that, it had become kind of boring since Dick was in an agreeable mood with her, and pretty much let her be right about everything (It was much more fun to confuse and befuddle him and make him sweat) She groaned when she saw he was headed over this way and she smiled sweetly and continued to listen to her IPOD, he frowned and reached down and took both earphone buds out of her ears.

'Yo Mackie, What's Happening?' Dick asked and she shrugged and tried to ignore him, and not let his blonde hair distract her. For some reason she had been put off by blonde hair on guys before, but now it was all she could think about, that and his blues eyes, and his abs, and his sick sycophant humor that always made her smile.

'I'm just waiting for a class to start.' She replied and looked intent on inspecting her newly painted nails that seemed to fit her confusing mindset with a deep purple color Dick sat down and sighed.

'This is a killer spot you found, I'm just waiting for Logan to get out of class, we are going to catch some waves in awhile.' Mac smiled trying to act like she was interested (which she was, but she wasn't going to admit it) and tried to figure out a way so she could escape. 'That's nice Dick.' Mac said and gathered up her stuff, ready to run away at any chance she got.

'Listen Dude, I need to say my piece.' Dick said and Mac looked at Dick oddly, Dick had piece? Mac swallowed hard and stopped fiddling and looked over at Dick and for the first time in awhile looked him in the eye. 'Ok.. Uh go ahead.' She said and cursed that her voice wavered.

'Life is shit, and I have been an ass to you and everyone, but I just want you to know.. You are like the awesomest chick I know.' Dick then smiled at Mac and suddenly Mac felt herself moving towards him and she kissed him.

Never in a million years did Mac ever think she would kiss Dick. He was the brother of her dead ex boyfriend, and he had been her tormentor for awhile, and after all the shit he had done to Veronica and those she cared about, she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about it, but for once Mac wasn't going to be logical about something.

The kiss wasn't a very long one and when they both separated, Mac put her fingers over her lips and looked away in shock while Dick just smiled. 'Dude you just kissed me. That's awesome!' Dick then leaned forward and kissed Mac again, and this time it was powerful enough that made Mac drop her keys and everything she was holding. Hands moved to grasp each other, and eventually they heard the people around them make comments about the display they were putting on.

Mac looked around and saw that people were mildly interested why the frat boy was kissing some girl and she blushed and tried to think of a way to escape that didn't seem cowardly. In her mind the worlds 'What Would Veronica Do?' came to her and she would have to chuckle about that later.

'Uh..Dick what are we doing?' Mac managed to get out and Dick just shrugged. 'Isn't it obvious Mon amigo, we are totally macking..' Dick then suddenly started to laugh hard. 'Man, I love your name, it's so totally… awesome!' Dick then looked at his watch. 'Shit, I have to book it. Logan will be wondering where I am.' Dick started to walk away while Mac continued to sit there dazed.. And then he turned around.

'So I'll pick you up tonight at 8 for some grub?' Mac nodded dumbly not even realizing that he was asking her out and Dick gave her the rock on sign with his hand and walked away and Mac just sat there for a long while trying to figure out just what the hell had happened.

Mac missed her class and Veronica found her sitting in the same spot two hours later. 'Hey Mac, are you all right? I didn't see you in class?' Of course Veronica was concerned where her friend didn't say a thing and just continued to stare off into space.

Veronica shook her and Mac suddenly came out of her daydreams and turned to look at her friend and then she got this sour look on her face. 'Oh My God, I'm dating Dick Casablanca's!'

The End

For now……


End file.
